Frozen Eternity
by Eternal Lilacs
Summary: Full summary inside. HakuNaruHaku. Technically it would be yaoi but Haku is a girl in this story so yea... Anyways Full Summary inside Plz Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: My Name is Haku

EL: Hiya everyone. I kinda ran outa steam for my other story so I made a HakuNaruHaku story.

Naku: Read and Review if you don't want her to cry..

Summary: Haku s an orphan who was abondanded at birth because she was a girl and her parent's wanted a boy. After 12 harsh years of loneliness she finally decides to break out of the orphanage and run away. She feinted near The Village Hidden in the Leaves and was rescued by the ANBU patrol. She then meets Uzumaki Naruto at the Ninja Academy and romance unfolds.

Rating: T for now  
POV: It's Haku's POV but it will be different formats later on. It won't be past tense anymore but like a chapter flashback the final chapter will be 3rd person.  
Length: 5to 10 Chapters  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto WAHHHHHHHH..  
Genre: Angst/Romance

-----------------------------------------

Fronzen Eternity  
Chapter 1 : My name is Haku...

----------------------------------------

My name is Haku. I've never known my last name since I was abandoned. All I know is my name is Haku and this is my story. How did I end up writing this well... That can be concidered part of this story couldn't it? Anyways I should probably start at the beginning.

As I have already said. My name is Haku and I was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I was born a girl and my parent's abandoned me at birth. I'll never know their faces nor would I want to. I lived unwanted, unloved, and uncared for. I had grown used to this life. The children at the orphanage were akward around me. Most we're boys and the few girls that were there didn't want to assocciate themselves with me since I was so different from them. I kept to myself and they didn't bother me.

It was a harsh life and I'm sorry to say it was what made me into who I was. I hated life and wanted to end it so many times. The people in charge of the orphanage probably would've let me to if it weren't against the law. I ran away from that hellhole when I was 9 and lived in the streets. I slept in boxes and barley survived on handouts from some sympathetic people. Most people however threw stones at me and would sneer at my misfortune. I often went without food during this time.

When I turned 12 I ran away from the village and stole food and water to survive. I often had to steal from poor families which sickened me. I was an outcast at birth, shunned, and hated it was all I could do to survive. I was all alone in that world and probably in every world. I had nowhere to call home now. I had no one to love. I didn't even think I was capable of that emotion. I accepted the fact that I was destined to be an outcast, an orphan, an unwanted corpse forever.

After around 5 months of traveling I was starved, my food had run out, my ribs were showing, I was bone thin. I just gave up on my life then. I couldn't even muster up the energy to cry. I curled up on the ground in the shade of a tree not even noticeing I was no longer in Water Country. I sighed and collapsed right there and then. I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes and my last concious thought was simple...

'Why me? Why?'

I woke up a week later in a hospital. There was a platter loaded with all sorts of fuits and bottles of water on the bedstand right next to me. I ganced around confused and terrified. What was going on? One moment I was all alone collapsed on the forest ground the next moment I was in a hospital. I tried to get up but my body wailed from the months of abuse it had been through. I collapsed with tears of pain collecting in my eyes.

"So your awake now are you?" my head shot up and I saw a female doctor looking at me with a raised eybrow, "I didn't think you would make it your body was suffering from malnutrtion as well as hypothermia. luckily we fixed both things up for you."

"Thank you..." It was all I could say.

"Needless to say you'll be confined to bed rest for another week and I'd adise you to eat some fruit and drink a few bottles of water. Unless you want to collapse again you'll do it." She started for the door again before pausing, "I'm Doctor Tsunade by the way press the call button if you need me." She pointed to a small red circle on the bedstand with the word 'Call' on it then walked out of the room."

I stomached a few grapes and maneged to take a sip of water before collapseing again.

TBC...

------------------------------------

EL: So what you think? R&R plz. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this 872 word thing.

Naku: 'Cause if ya don't she'll cry and feel sorry for herself and we won't gt another chapter will we?


	2. Chapter 2: Snowflakes

EL: Sorry if this is in a different format than last time. My mom accidentally deleted word pad and all my documents that we're there T.T hopefully you'll appreciate this update of Frozen Eternity. Again gomen nasai bows

NOTE: This is entirely a flashback chapter. It is part of the storyline but will be entirely flashback.

---------------------------------

Frozen Eternity

Chapter 2: Snowflakes

---------------------------------

It was…. Cold I suppose. I hated the cold. I hated snow. I hated water even though I knew I would die without it. I hated being dependant on it. I hated it. I hated my life even. I sat there on my dingy bed with a fraying blanket wrapped around my body as the other orphans played cards, watched TV, or played tag to keep warm. I knew I wouldn't be invited. Why should I be? I was the loner of the group. I was also the only girl who was put in the boy's dorm because the girl's dorm was full. Dorm, it should only be used to describe school living spaces not this hellhole. I hated it have I mentioned that yet?

I wanted freedom from the endless oppression of my soul. I wanted out. I wanted to be free to explore. The thing is with that freedom death would inevitably come. I couldn't survive out there. I had learned that the hard way when my mother died and my father threw me onto the streets. There we're a ton of places I stayed. I had nearly been raped once even if it weren't for that honorable man who saved me and fostered me for a happy 3 months before he passed away. Then before I realized it I was shut in this dungeon, this hell hole of an orphanage. So since I couldn't leave I sat there huddled under my blanket, leaking tears that would never show. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die there. It'd probably be warmer than here anyways.

When it was summer it was a bit more bearable than any other season except spring. During summer the snow would fall but it would fall less. I loved summer. It was my season. I thrived on it. I was happy during summer. The kids at the orphanage accepted me then, and I knew they we're happy to be able to leave the dingy place and explore outside in groups. Summer made everything better. I detested autumn with a furious passion. Autumn ended my glorious summer. It ended my acceptance. I had a feeling that autumn hated me. Well that was just fine because I hated autumn. If I could I would've ground that season into dust and made it into an extension of summer. But sadly I can't do that.

I glanced up at the ceiling; it had begun to leak again. Thankfully kami-sama was taking a small bit of pity on me and made it leak on the opposite side of the room. I sighed and wrapped the blanket slightly tighter over my slim form. At this rate of malnutrition I would probably look like a starved man when I grew up than a woman. I sighed again knowing what I looked like wouldn't matter if I stayed here. Here was hell. It always would be. I found no joy, no love, no happiness, and nothing positive here or anywhere surrounding this place.

I could here the cook calling out telling us that it was lunch. Maybe she cooked something nice and hot today. Chances were slime of that since our meals usually consisted of salad and lukewarm veggie soup. Today was a nice surprise though. We were served a delicious meal of chicken, mashed potato, and hot chili. I was suspicious of the foods. What if they put Valium into it? What if it was drugged with weird chemicals? Were they trying to poison us? I carefully ate and I would later feel foolish or thinking those thoughts. There was no poison in it and there probably wouldn't ever be. These people probably thrived off orphans since they earned grants to improve their orphanage which they put into their own lavish lifestyles. Feh, I'm so sick of those people. One day when I become rich and marry a gorgeous husband I'll have him blow this place up, heh yeah sure maybe in my wildest most delirious imagination.

I slid off the bed but kept the blanket wrapped tight around me. My blanket was comfort. I walked over to the window and watched the snowflakes fall to the ground. For some odd reason I detested snow but I loved seeing free falling snowflakes. Maybe it was because the snowflakes seemed so happy floating and falling. You can tell that I've probably lost my mind haven't you? No, I don't think I'm crazy that's just how I look at the world. I distantly heard something on TV saying something about how Konoha was taking in orphans to raise and protect as citizens of Konoha. If I had been watching I probably would've been intrigued. I heard some orphans talking excitedly about that and overheard some plans to run away to Konoha.

I turned my mind to our geography lessons. I knew that Konoha was inside Fire Country which was only about 3 weeks walking from Mizu where I lived. I sighed mentally and got into bed after a glance at the clock. IT was nearly curfew and I would usually take some time to fall asleep. The patrons would probably blame it on lack of exercise but I knew better.

Unbidden as I nestled myself into the safety of my blanket and bed I remember a small boy that had traveled to Mizu once when I lived with the kind man. I could remember his sun kissed hair and his dazzling blue eyes. He was in the company of another blonde who called himself the Yodaime Hokage. There was also a red haired woman with them who was holding the boys hand. She looked slightly mean but kind as well. The boy had whisker mark like cheeks and the woman's eyes were slightly slitted and were a crimson red. I would play with the boy while the adults talked about nonsense. He was so cute and his smile made my childish heart melt. Looking back I realize I can't remember his name. Only his face and his captivating eyes, those eyes reminded me of a deep raging oceanic storm that I could never forget.

I sighed knowing I shouldn't daydream. I probably would never see him again seeing as I never even found out where he lived. I probably would want to meet him again though…. Naw, it would never happen…

--------------------

EL: Well how was it? SORRY FOR THE HIATUS get's on knee's to beg for forgiveness Please R & R \

Naku: Yea forgive her. She's had a really hard time lately. PLEASE R & R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Flame

EL: Finally… I have finally finished all my homework and such and can write again. Frozen Eternity is my first priority so it get's the first update of the season. I KNOW I MADE YOU WAIT AND I'M SORRY!

Naku: -glares-

EL: OK, OK! Here is the chapter and thanks for your long patience D

Frozen Eternity

Chapter 3: The Dark Flame

_6 Years Ago _

All I could hear was the rush of a waterfall. All I could smell was the sweet scent of flowers from the nearby flower shop. All I could feel was the darkness of the night. All I could see was a pair of gangsters leering at me. I leered back hoping to scare them off with looks alone.

It didn't work.

I was pummeled once again to within an inch of my feeble life. I coughed up a glob of blood. It hurt but I didn't care. It always hurt. Every single time this happened it would always hurt. Pain was good though. Pain meant I was still alive and kicking. Pain meant I had the ability to fight back. So I did.

I pummeled them to within a centimeter of their lives and leered at them again. This time they were crying in fear of me. That was good. Fear was power… Fear meant I was in control. I liked being in control. Control was sweet. The dagger hovered within an inch of their hearts but I hesitated. Could I kill them? They had tormented me so much over the years. Could I bring myself to kill them?

Sadly to say, I couldn't. I guess it meant I still had my soul. I let them run, like I always do. I trudged back towards what I guess you could call my home. It wasn't home to me though. It was hell. My surrogate grandfather and surrogate aunt couldn't help me though. Not until I was 18…

_PRESENT _

I sighed and walked up the steps to my small apartment. At least I had a place I could call home, even if it was hell… I slid my jacket off and examined myself in the cracked mirror in the bathroom. I was covered with cuts and bruises again. Tsunade was going to kill me. The old man would probably have a heart attack.

I grabbed Tsunade's special cream and smeared it over my words. I hissed as the skin knit together and the blood vessels sealed up again. She really was a genius medical nurse. I guess that's why everyone called her a Tensai. It didn't matter to me. She was like my mom or aunt or really big sister. I belittled her and she would belittle me, end of story.

You're probably wondering who I am. Let's just say I'm just about the most hated person in Konoha. Who am I? I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Arashi Uzumaki and Kyuubi Uzumaki. My parent's were billionaires. They were murdered because of that. They were murdered since they refused to hand me over. The whole city hated me. To them, it was my fault the Governor of Konoha had died. It was my fault the loved model Kyuubi was dead. It was all my fault to them.

I don't remember much of my past, after all my present is more important isn't it? For some reason though, when I sleep I can see in my head a crystal clear image of me and another person. A girl I think, around my age or so. She was always smiling and I had the feeling we'd been friends during this visit to some city. Funny thing was I forgot her name. All I remember was a beautiful face, deep brown locks of silk hair, and a warm smile that lit my heart up.

I sighed. It didn't help to dwell on the past. I needed to get my head out of the memory gutter and bring myself back to the present. The old man would be angry at me if I was late to class again since Iruka, my sensei, was being so kind and generous to me tutoring me and such. Now don't get me wrong, I appreciate it… Honestly! It's just it's hard to concentrate when you feel you have no future and everyone you cared about has been torn from you.

I rubbed my eyes as I read from the textbook. History was always a nap class for me. Today was no exception. I sighed and looked at the clock. I seemed to be sighing a lot lately… Anyways, I should probably stop lamenting about my pitiful life. After all, I had to help out at the hospital later today. Tsunade would probably give me a suspension from duty if I was late again. Not that I would be, I am a very punctual person… Usually.

But enough about that, I'm sure your sick and tired of hearing me complain about my god forsaken god-damned life. In fact, is there even a god up there? If there is he either hates me or is being real bitchy over making me happy. After all, what did I do to him to make him so pissed at me? That'll take some though aye?

---------------------------

EL: And there you go! 2 pages about, with the promise of longer chapters to come

Naku: Longer chapters mean more boredem right?

EL: … Shut up


End file.
